


Hotdogs and Cotton Candy

by tulirepo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, F/M, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Taking up on the offer of free tickets, Ash and Eiji go with Max, Jessica and Michael to the amusement park. Tired of listening to the married couple’sheated debate, they sneak away to eat junk food. But how will Ash make Eiji kiss him if he had mustard?





	Hotdogs and Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> May cause diabetes, read it for your own responsibility. 
> 
> (Also it's almost 2am so grammar _who_.)

It was only in theory a good idea to go on a double date with Max and Jessica of all the people. But they offered to pay for both of their tickets for the amusement park, so Ash thought it was a good deal. At least until the married couple started to fight which they kindly referred to as a heated debate.

“Thank God we got away,” Eiji sighed. “Are they always like this?”

“Yeah,” Ash nodded. “And now they can’t conduct their energy with angry kissing because there are kids around.”

“Will Michael be okay though?”

“He’s a tough little guy, he will probably make them stop fighting,” Ash said then a grin appeared on his lips. “I’d be more worried about you.”

“Wait, now comes the part that I’m dating a serial killer?” Eiji stared, wide-eyed with played innocence. “You hide your axe pretty well.”

“Axes are overrated. Look.”

Eiji tore his gaze away from his boyfriend to look in the direction he pointed. After leaving the married couple behind, they headed into the crowd to find the food stands, and Eiji made a face. 

“You won’t make me eat that terrible hotdog again.”

“It’s only far for that breakfast you made for me two days ago,” Ash said which only made Eiji pout more. He tried, really tried to make Ash eat healthier but it wasn’t working that much as he wanted. And now that they were together, he got more fast-food too. “You can get something else.”

“Hmm…” Eiji tapped his lips. “French fries. And maybe a kiss from you because you won’t get any after you ate that nasty stuff.”

Ash pouted. “It’s not nasty, you’re just weak.”

“Okay, I’ll get then only the fries.”

Before Ash could have answered something, they were the next on line, and Eiji ordered for both of them. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a bite?” Ash asked when they sat down, licking his lips before digging into the food, but Eiji shook his head. He knew where this was going; Ash would try to draw his attention on his lips to make Eiji want to kiss him, especially now that he had a food he hated. But Eiji was determined not to give in this time as sinfully as those lips moved. Ash quickly cleared away the hotdog, eying then Eiji’s fries until he rolled his eyes and hold them out for him. 

“I wonder where all those food goes,” Eiji muttered. “You’re skinny as hell.”

“Some of us are still growing, old man.”

Eiji glared. Ash knew how sensitive he was on his height! “Remind me why are we dating again?”

“Because you needed my art history notes and you’re too gay to resist me,” Ash grinned, making Eiji blush. That course was what brought them together as a history and a photography student didn’t have much classes common.

“Well when you’re being a brat, I can definitely resist. And I took the exams so maybe I don’t need you anymore.”

Ash hummed then his eyes lit up dangerously. “Even if I buy you cotton candy as big as Michael?”

Eiji snorted. “I’m not that easy to… Oh my God, is that for real?” Eiji’s eyes widened as he saw a child passing by with cotton candy as big as his upper body, and Ash knew he won. “Okay, you need to get one for me.” He dug into his pocket, but Ash caught his hand, shaking his head. 

“Silly, it’s my treat.”

And Eiji let it be because feeding each other with junk food was somehow both of their love language. Eiji couldn’t resist but clap his hands excitedly when Ash returned with the sweets, and tore from the candy even before his boyfriend could sit down to him. He caught how joyfully Ash’s eyes glistened; he would surely tease him for his childish reaction later. 

“Help me, I can’t finish it alone.”

Eiji didn’t have to wait for Ash much; it made him giggle that his boyfriend was still hungry after that huge hotdog and stolen fries. Ash ate now at a slower speed at least, tearing pieces for Eiji to feed him, and Eiji made sure to lick the other’s fingers clean to make him blush too. He could also play dirty especially when Ash’s red, pouty face was so adorable. Together they quickly cleared the cotton candy away, and Eiji sucked the sweet remains from the stick until he tasted on the wood. 

“This was the best cotton candy I’ve ever had,” Eiji admitted. “I could eat this forever.”

“And then you’d get so fat you’d roll everywhere.”

“Why do you need to ruin my joy?”

“I’m just realistic,” Ash grinned, leaning away when Eiji swept playfully to his direction. 

“Come back, you little shit.”

“Catch me, grandpa,” he said though he didn’t try to get away at all when Eiji grabbed his jacket with a smug expression on his face.

“So, what now?” Eiji grinned, happy with his victory.

And of course, the best revenge Ash could think of was kissing him after eating all those various foods. Eiji beat weakly into his arm; it wasn’t even a proper kiss because Ash was laughing against his mouth while holding onto Eiji’s waist so he wouldn’t get away. And Eiji gave in because there wasn’t any point of resisting even if Ash’s lips tasted the awful mix of sweet cotton candy and spicy mustard. One of Ash’s hands came to caress his face when they parted for air after all the kissing and laughing, and they stayed close, leaning their foreheads together. 

“Ew, you’re doing the same thing as mom and dad!” A yell snapped them out of their little world. Turning into the direction of the sound, they saw Michael, standing a few metres away, arms crossed and an unimpressed grimace on his face. He looked exactly like Jessica did whenever he scolded Ash for stealing her cookies. “Ash. you promised you would ride the roller coaster with me!”

“And I will,” Ash nodded to him, letting go of Eiji, “but we got hungry.”

“You weren’t hungry, you just wanted to suck on each other’s face,” Michael pouted. “Why are adults like this?”

“Hey, language,” Jessica said, just arriving to the scene.

“Well, sucking Eiji’s face is also a nice way to kill time,” Ash admitted, and Eiji boxed his arm. “Hey, don’t say you didn’t enjoy it.”

“Shut up,” Eiji murmured. 

“We were worried when we noticed you were gone,” Max said. Eiji wondered if he was worried Ash would make him buy alcohol as his boyfriend had quite a history of getting into the wrong crowd. This was the first time that Eiji met any of the adults shaping Ash’s life and personality, and this wasn’t the first impression he was going for…

“I was the one who noticed they were gone!” Michael grumbled. “You chased them away with your fighting.”

“We weren’t fighting, we had a heated debate,” Jessica said, but her son just rolled his eyes. 

“So, are we going to ride the roller coaster _now_?”

“Sure, I promised,” Ash nodded, taking the excited boy’s hand. “Chose one.”

Ash soon regretted being this generous because Michael choose the ghost train which he couldn’t get onto without an adult. Eiji saw as his boyfriend paled just from the sight of it. Despite of Ash putting on a fearless image from the outside, he disliked any scary stuff. 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” he asked defeatedly. 

“You promised me I could chose anything!”

“Fine, but don’t blame on me if you get nightmares,” Ash gave in, sighing and they got into the line for the Halloween themed ghost train. Eiji couldn’t help but tap on Michael’s shoulder to get his attention – even if Ash would hear all of it because he had the ears of a lynx. 

“Hey, Michael, remember that now you’re the one on duty to protect Ash from the evil pumpkins.”

“Wait, he’s scared of _pumpkins_?” Michael’s eyes widened. “I won’t let anything happen to him!”

“Swear,” Eiji said, holding out his hand. Michael shook his pinkie.

“Traitor,” Ash hissed as he shoved his jacket in Eiji’s arms, holding up his middle finger as soon as Michael was occupied with deciding where they should sit. From the pocket of the jacket, a postcard fell out. Eiji caught it; it was from Ash’s brother who stayed there at a European university as a visiting professor. He remembered Ash reading it with a fond smile on his face while the ride to the amusement park so he clutched it to his chest, careful not to wrinkle it.

“Have a good ride,” he smiled innocently, waving them off. He knew that Ash’s anger about the pumpkins wouldn’t last for long. And that he would hold him later when they got off the ghost train because there was no way Ash’s stomach would stay calm after such a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
